


Smile

by LeFemmeChevalier



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/LeFemmeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"...I can finally see! he internally screamed, suddenly standing up in amazement. He wanted to run and jump around the forest clearing, shouting to the heavens the good news.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is brilliant! A miracle!..."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Title:**  Smile

**Author:**  RQDPEQ-I114

* * *

He opened his eyes, blinded by the lights streaming on his face. Surprised, he bolted up and looked upward, squinting towards the rays emitted from the sun. He then looked around his surroundings, perplexed.

It's an unfamiliar place; a forest of some sort and he's currently in the middle of a clearing. He could smell the grass beneath him, the fragrance of the abundant flowers that surrounds him, and the over-all scent of nature. Every smell is sharp on his nose.

He could also hear the chirping of the birds, the sounds of crickets, etcetera. Every sounds is crystal clear.

But that's not the important thing.

"It can't be..." he muttered in awe, turning his head right and left and absorbing all the sights that surrounds him. The lush greenery, the flowers of different shades and hue, the tall trees; everything.

His vision is  _perfect_.

His vision, which has been robbed off of him for the last few months.

_I can finally see!_  he internally screamed, suddenly standing up in amazement. He wanted to run and jump around the forest clearing, shouting to the heavens the good news.

_This is brilliant! A miracle!_

For the last few months, he has been struggling without the aid of his seeing eyes. Everything has been hard, and it infuriates him that the people around him just expects him to adapt to his new lifestyle all by himself. They just pushed him to the real world with a cane and sunglasses, expecting him to be normal again.

It's unfair.

"Nice, huh?" a melodic voice chirped, startling him. He whipped his head towards the direction of said voice and squinted at the small figure hidden by tall trees.

"Who are you?" he asked warily, narrowing his eyes at the intruder. He heard a giggle before the figure emerged and walked into the sunlight; it was a girl with ethereal looks, sporting a beatific smile. She has a long, curly locks as red as blood that cascades below her shoulders. Her eyes are the color of tree trunk and her flawless skin is the color of a sun-kissed goddess.

"I'm the one who gave you your vision back," the mysterious girl chirped again, a bright smile etched on her face. Her eyes are wide, innocence radiating from it and the boy is mesmerized.

"Y-You?" Robbie asked, his eyes widening at the smiling stranger. "Oh! Then I should thank you! I never thought I could see again!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, feeling grateful for the beautiful girl. His lungs felt like it's bubbling with suppressed, giddy laughter that wants to get out from his lips.

_I can see again!_

"You shouldn't be too attached to it, it's only temporary," the girl chirped again, her smile starting to fade a little as she hummed an unrecognizable tune.

_What?_  he backtracked, tensing at that statement. His happy, ecstatic grin immediately faded and was replaced with a confused frown. "Temporary? But why?" he protested, a sense of foreboding starting to crawl up on him.

_But I just got my sight back!_

The humming stopped. "Because the sight is  _mine_ , not yours. I'm just lending it to you so you could see what you're missing," the girl replied with a lopsided grin as she started skipping towards the rose bushes, bending down to demurely sniff at the roses.

Eyebrows furrowed, he asked slowly, "then why give it just to take it away?"

The girl shrugged as her small hands caress the blood red roses. "I feel sorry for you," she said simply before her expression morphed into a wistful one. She then straightened up before walking towards the baffled man, a cheery smile surfacing on her lips again.

"You don't know me, but I know you. Everyday, I look into your realm just to have a glimpse of you," the girl started, and Robbie scrunched his forehead, befuddled.

"I saw you smile and laugh, and I started liking you. I'm drawn towards you, you see?" she explained, smiling at his confused expression before continuing. "But then your vision started to dim. I started to hate it, because it robbed you of your smile."

"Then I started to hate  _you_ , because I couldn't understand why you won't smile anymore," she finished, her lips now set in a grim smile.

He balked at her words. "It was a medical condition. It was sudden and  _unannounced_. And the people around me didn't try to help me and just left me alone. How can I smile after all that?"

The girl tilted her head, seemingly confused at the explanation. "So? Help yourself then smile for me again."

"I can't!" Robbie exclaimed, backing away from the eerily beautiful stranger with an unnerving smile. "I was blind! I wanted help, but no one tried. They just left me alone to fend for myself," he bitterly said, his voice croaking with emotion as tears started welling in his eyes. "I'm trying to adjust, I really do, but it's  _hard_  to do it alone," he finished with a whisper.

The girl hummed, seemingly pensive. "Then gain your sight back," she simply said as she clasped her hands on her back, rocking back and forth on the ball of her heels like an excited child.

He was double-taken by the suggestion, his eyes widening. "How? Wait, will you help me?" he asked, feeling a tiny sliver of hope.

_Maybe I get to keep it..._

"Nope," she sing-songed as she continues to rock back and forth.

"So, you gave me a temporary sight, but you  _won't_  help me make it permanent?" he asked incredulously, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," she chirped.

"Why won't you?" he asked, beyond annoyed and his frustration is mounting in an alarming rate. He ran his hands through his curls as he waits for the stranger to make sense.

The girl looked at him straight in the eyes, her own orbs showing timelessness beneath the smiling eyes. "For my gift to be permanent, I have to be with you until you gain your sight back  _or_  until your mortal life ends. And I can't, because I don't want to stay in your realm."

"But I don't know how to gain my sight!" he shouted, now panicking over the prospect of not seeing again.

No, he can't have that. After months of sulking, of not being able to play video games, of not being able to hang-out with his friends like a normal teenager, of not being a happy person with dreams, he can  _finally_  see again.

_Please don't take it away..._

"Figure it out then, mortal," the girl chirped, her smile eerily nonchalant and her voice unnervingly detached. Smiling again, she stepped closer and closer until she managed to back Robbie on a nearby tree. She then raised her sun-kissed hand and reached towards his face with the man widening his eyes.

And the moment her small hand touched his cheek, his vision started dimming again.

"No, no! Please, don't leave me," he pleaded with tears as he tried to reach out to touch the hand of the woman's blurring figure.

"Goodbye..." the redhead whispered as she started backing away, observing the broken man before her.

Everything became dark again.

Alone in the dark, frustrated tears started leaking down from his now unseeing eyes. He could smell the grass beneath him, the fragrance of the abundant flowers that surrounds him, and the over-all scent of nature. Every smell is sharp on his nose.

He could also hear the chirping of the birds, the sounds of crickets, etcetera. Every sounds is crystal clear.

And yet he continues to cry, all alone in the dark where he can't see anything. Even the dancing shadows elude his unseeing eyes as his eyeballs instinctually move left and right, up and down in his brain's desperate attempt to look for the light.

But he's all alone in the dark now where people can't reach him and he can't see them.

The mysterious woman is still standing on her spot, tilting her head in curiosity at the sight in front of her. But when the boy continues to wail pathetically, her beatific smile faded as her lips curled in distaste. Huffing, she turned away and transported back home.

She longed to see the smile again, but it's nowhere to be seen now. Although immortality gave the gift of unlimited time, she can't help but feel cheated by the years she spent observing the mortal named Robert Shapiro.

But when she finally got home to her own realm, the usual cheery smile came back as she lounged on her throne.

_There are other mortals who could smile that aren't broken_ , she thought with a delighted smile. She can always look for another.

She giggled in delight as she conjured a magical vortex. She patiently looked and looked until she saw a small, pale girl with dark hair wearing a pretty smile.

She giggled again as she observed the little girl laugh and smile adorably. She then leaned back on her throne, contently observing another smile from the mortal realm and hoping that this one won't get broken this time.

But then again, she can always find another. Immortality has its perks.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Journal piece from years ago. Heavily edited to fit the fandom.


End file.
